


Affection Headcanons

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Private and public affection headcanons for Loki!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Affection Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to the realization that my brand is tooth-rotting fluff and I'm okay with that.

• **Private Affection:**

•When you’re alone together, he’s like a cat, incredibly needy

•When you’re on the couch either you or Loki, have your legs swung over the other’s lap

•Though sometimes you’re huddled into his side, where he has an arm around you

•Though -he would never admit this- his all-time favorite couch cuddling position is when he’s able to lay his head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat and have your arms wrapped around him and/or playing with his hair

•When in bed together, the majority of the time you just have your legs linked together

•You find it too uncomfortable to try and fall asleep holding one another

•But a lot of the time Loki ends up falling asleep holding your hand

•Some nights tell a different story, though

•When Loki has nightmares, (which happens more than he’d like to admit) you assume the big spoon position, holding him tightly and as close to you as possible

• **Public Affection:**

•Now for one, both of you are private people

•And the same goes for public displays of affection

•While it’s there, it’s more subtle

•You’re always close to each other

•If people pay close enough attention to the two of you, it almost seems you attract each other 

•Subconsciously always needing to be near each other, to _feel_ each other

•Loki finds the need to almost always be touching you, even just a bit, as long as you’re comfortable with it

•Examples of this would be touching his leg to yours when sitting, leaning ever so slightly into you, or a hand on the small of your back

•Loki, seeing as he grew up a prince, finds handholding a bit, _childish_

•Not that he objects to it, but he prefers to have his arm hooked with yours when walking with you

•Kissing in public is _interesting_

•When alone, it doesn’t matter how you kiss. Sensually, passionately, softly, you welcome it all

•But in public, on the lips, it’s always a soft peck. Loki, ever the gentleman, not wanting to embarrass or bring attention to his partner

•Of course, if you _want_ attention, that’s a whole other thing I won’t get into

•Whenever he gets the chance, he _loves loves loves_ taking your hand and kissing it

•He says it’s more gentlemanly

• ~~But you know it just strokes his ego by making him more mannerly than everyone else~~

•Listen. I don’t care what anyone else says. Loki loves hugs and gives the best hugs in the whole damn universe. I will not be taking constructive criticism on it, thank you very much

•The man loves hugging. It doesn’t matter where he never says no to hug from you

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
